It is often necessary for two or more computers to communicate one with another and it is known for such communication to take place via standardized or manufacturer's own bus links, the respective computers being adapted, e.g. by the provision of suitable data-handling software, to accommodate the relevant link. In the known systems, the data transfer tends to involve an inordinate amount of time, usually due to the somewhat cumbersome software handling the transfer and the need for so-called synchronous "handshaking".
It is also known for a computer to comprise two or more processors which share the computer core memory or an area thereof.